inanimatefightoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TDFan16
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Inanimate Fight-Out Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator I'm Ready I'm ready to voice now Emongalovaaa 02:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ready! [[User:Sierrastalker|'Sierrastalker']] has a new siggy, baby! 20:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) am ready too Emongalovaaa 20:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) can you just give me the link 'cause I need to be able to find you Emongalovaaa 20:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Da Killah Bunnyz Killah Bunnyz should make all the characters! He made LSU Book look official! [[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 21:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Helloi am wondering can i be a admin i am doing six of the contestants voices plus i think i will do a good job because i am on the computer all the time. and plus i think i might have just got adam katz to maybe do one of the voices of one of the recommedned contestants. and i also said that if you our ok with it maybe he can put a video and tell everybody about your animation thing inanimate fight out and tell where your channel name is maybe you can start posting them there. i want to help so i am doing my best. ok well goodbye yep i will be there so when do we start again? Tomas Ramirez hi, me again so maybe we can continue tommorow( sept 16) to do the voices ok Take a look! Hey,I hope you come soon today so we can work on an episode of tdas btw i finished the beasts logo TDAS pictures Here's some photos to add the the Tdas page. P.s. edit the name eric to trent Tomas Ramirez (talk) 19:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Tomas Ramirez You should make a badge page, where anyone can edit for anything and people can just post for badges... or something XD I'm in third place :D - OJ (Taylor) Shhhhhh Will you promise to never EVER talk about what you saw in my account with anyone not even me? It was pretty embarassing when you found out about it Emongalovaaa (talk) 16:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Assets Is there any other Assets (unlike characters) i can do for you? WhatIAm (talk) 16:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) New Blog check this out.......Total Drama Flipnote what do you think? Sorry grounded for 2 months lets record later alot of friends over now. sorry dude Mistakes are actually called "goofs" on wikias o_ O (talk) 23:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Lets Record do you do the script here. come bakc Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 01:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Totaldramafangeek9 Voice Acting. We need for me to voice act. LIKE SOON. Maybe next weekend. I'm busy tomorrow AND Sunday. ESPECIALLY Sunday. Although, I may have time for Saturday. [[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 04:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I Can't Voithe Act On Weekdayth if I Thpeak Like Thith! It makes my voice sound funny when I wear my retainers. So for the next six months when I need to voice act can I do it during the weekend so that I can voice act when I don't have to wear them? 01:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Emongalovaaa (talk) Voice Acting, currently. Can we voice act or something? I'd be more than willing.[[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 00:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, i was wondering if anymore characters are going to join I-FO? If so could you message me back please, Thanks Liamliamliam (talk) 18:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I wondered if my Pyramid could be a recomened character, could it maybe be an option to be picked from? Liamliamliam (talk) 21:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Can u come on The TDI camps wiki chat i need to ask you something? Liamliamliam (talk) 18:06, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Voting So, do we include Wiki votes with the new voting system, also included with voting at school? That would bring a maximum of at least 200 votes. (Just an estimate.) Or is it just the videos, where you dislike for elimination? Also, speaking of likes and dislikes, are you making a prize wheel? Because what if someone likes the video? What do we do with it?[[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 14:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Have you starting animating episode 8 and how are you going to dubue the characters? Totaldramafangeek9 (talk) 03:25, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Totaldramafangeek9 Gosh I'm mad now >.> Why didn't you tell me about the reccomended character contest? I could have entered!Emongalovaaa (talk) 20:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I forgive you. it's just that nobody likes my reccomended characters on BFDI Hey this is Berryleaf wondering if I could talk to you about doing something in the voice cast and the program(s) I would need to be in it. Please chat with me. Thanks. That was the easiest thing I've ever done! (talk) 22:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll go verify it. [[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 14:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi remember meh My brother ate my sock. NNNNUUUUUUU!!!!!! 14:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) lol its jon ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! I asked Sierra a question about the voicing and she banned me. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Dear TDFan16, I'm not fangirling on just object shows anymore, I'm also one absolutely great Disney fangirl. We can work together and host the first Disney cartoonish object show, I love you very much. ~Rosie "Flaky" Martinez